


Apart

by Emeraldis123



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123
Summary: Tony searches for Stephen.





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Engame does not exist in this author's world.

Stephen has been missing for long a time. Taken by some powerful entity. Tony lost count of the days in the haze of trying to find his husband along with the rest of the Avengers and Kama Taj. Day and night blurred together into one as exhausted himself in vain. There was small part of his mind which was acting as a clock telling him the exact amount of time since he lost Stephen. Reminding him that as more time passed the chances of finding Stephen grew slimmer. But he locked those thoughts up in the darkest recesses of his mind, along with his memories of Afghanistan and Siberia. He couldn't wallow in self pity. He needs to find his better half.

Tony stroked his wedding ring and tried to compose himself. The was his only comfort these days. The symbol that Stephen loved him. The ring that Stephen enchanted with protective magic for his safety. The warmth of the ring laced with Stephen's magic was his only companion in his cold bed, as he slept a restlessly coerced by his friends. He woke up again screaming, haunted by the images of Stephen's lifeless eyes, staring at him in contempt.

_'It's your fault. I trusted you and you failed me.'_

Those eyes, which have always been kind to him, accuse him every time he falls asleep.

As usual tendrils of Stephen's magic from his ring are the only solace, in the absence of the sorcerer. It gave him confirmation that his other half was alive. He would know if Stephen died. He dreaded the day the ring would grow cold. The would magic would still be strong as before. But the warmth of Stephen's love would vanish and Tony would be alone again. He didn't bother trying to go back to sleep. He went to his lab and continued his search even though he knew that it was in vain. It was a mystical threat, Stephen wasn't even in the same dimension, he couldn't be of much use. But wil not give up. He was Tony Stark. He will find a way. He will not abandon his husband.

* * *

_“Tony”_

_Something about his husband's tone made him look up from his work. He smiled at the sorcerer standing near the door in his usual robes and the Cloak._

_“Yes, sweetheart.“_

_“Something came up. I need to go.”_

_“How long?” He stood up and went to his husband._

_“A week, maybe two or three more days. Wong will keep you informed.”_

_He hated it, when Stephen had to go to other dimensions. He knew it was the latter's duty and that he could handle himself. But he still worried when Stephen went off to places he could not follow. One day he might lose Stephen to his duties as the Sorcerer Supreme. He does not know what he will do when, no if, that day ever comes. He controlled the impulse to latch on Stephen like his Cloak and prevent him from leaving. Stephen accepted his need to be Ironman, the least he could do was be there for Stephen._

_He took Stephen's shaking hands, the tremors lessened at his touch._

_"Be careful," he said._

_"I am always careful." Stephen huffed._

_"I know, Steph. Just promise me you will come back to me."_

_Stephen must have seen the worry in his eyes. He softened and smiled at the shorter man._

_"I promise, I will come back to you."_

_Both of them savored the kiss that followed. It was an assurance for Tony that Stephen was coming back to him and a reminder for Stephen to return to his husband._

_Stephen was declared missing two weeks later._

* * *

In the present time, through the haze of the pain, a promise would keep a sorcerer from giving up, for a long time. It gives him the will to live. But his resolve was dwindling as each painful second passed.

' _I need to get back to him.'_

It was his only thought as each strike of the whip falls on his already burnt and abused body. He had held on to it when they had crushed his trembling hands. It gave him strength when they had broken his bones and burned in skin. Tore him apart inch by inch.

' _I need to get back to him.'_ He tried, but he could not hold on anymore. Death would be a release from everything.

He felt guilty for yearning for it.

He had ran out of strength to scream eons ago. Or was it, hours ago? He did not know. He had lost track of time.

' _It is ironic. Former keeper of the time stone doesn't know the time.'_

He chuckled at his own misfortune and regretted it instantly as he hissed in more pain. A small movement hurt. It also ended up angering his torturer even more.

' _Note to self, do not laugh while being tortured.'_

He thought of warm brown eyes of his husband and imagined himself to be in the other man's loving embrace. For a brief moment he felt protected.

Then the illusion broke. Another wave of agony hit him. He could not do it anymore. He was only human.

' _I am sorry, Tony. Please forgive me.'_

Battered and broken, he welcomed the the dark when he passed out.

His captors didn't even give him the reprieve as he was woken up the pain, again.

' _Please, let it end. Let me die.'_

He gave up. 

He screamed.

Only cruel laughter followed his cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. This is my first work in this fandom and English is not my native language. Please leave a comment.
> 
> Find me in Tumblr at  
> [emys-123](https://emys-123.tumblr.com)


End file.
